vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Molecule Man
Summary Molecule Man is a character from Marvel Comics. A man as powerful as he is chronically insecure character, Owen Reece has the power to control all matter and energy. While often portrayed as a misunderstood villain, he has also at times acted as an anti-hero. Owen Reece was a weak, shy boy in Brooklyn, New York who obsessively clung to his mother. He grew into a weak-willed adult, made bitter and lonely by his mother's death, and full of fear and hatred of what he regarded as a deeply unfriendly world. Reece became a lowly laboratory technician working at a nuclear plant owned by the Acme Atomics Corporation. He was disgruntled by his job's long hours and low pay. One day, Reece accidentally activated an experimental particle generator, which bombarded him with an unknown form of radiation. The explosion horribly disfigured his face with scars in the shape of lightning bolts, but it also had a mutagenic effect on Reece, releasing his potential for psionic powers on a cosmic scale. Reece could now control all matter, even down to the molecular level, and all energy, and he now used his immense powers to take out his pent-up frustrations on the world under the moniker of Molecule Man. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 10-B physically, Low 1-A via powers | At least 10-B physically, 2-A ''' via powers | '''Unknown physically, 1-A via powers Name: Molecule Man, Owen Reece Origin: Marvel Comics Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Human ascended by being exposed to the power of The Beyonder | Human ascended by being exposed to the power of a cosmic cube | Multiversal singularity. Creation of The Beyonders Powers and Abilities: Reality Warping, Spatial Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Matter Manipulation (On a Sub-Quantic level, controlling the building blocks of all creation), Information Manipulation, Flight/Levitation, Forcefields, Portal Creation, and numerous others. His powers' applications are nearly endless. Resistance to the abilities of Lifebringer Galactus (Galactus considers Molecule Man a being capable of ending him with a thought that he must tread carefully around. He also was unable to find the space where Molecule Man went after being able to bear witness to Eternity indicating that he is a being outside of the multiverse entirely and as such beyond Galactus' sphere of influence. As such, it is extremely unlikely that his abilities would be able to work against the Molecule Man.) Attack Potency: At least Human level physically, Low Outerverse level via powers (He was almost equal in power to the Beyonder, and shielded Captain America and himself from the Beyonder's most powerful attack. Was stated multiple times to be the most powerful entity in the entire multiverse, including the likes of The Living Tribunal) | At least Human level physically, Multiverse level+ via powers (Comparable to the Cosmic Cube Beyonder; their battle produced a trans-Multiversal quake) | Unknown physically, Outerverse level via powers (He killed the The Beyonders and absorbed their power. He transcends the Eighth Multiverse. He could recreate beyond dimensional multiverses extremely casually and end the likes of Lifebringer Galactus with a mere thought) Speed: Unknown Movement Speed, likely Immeasurable Combat and Reaction Speed (Kept pace with the Beyonder), at least Massively FTL+ Travel Speed | Unknown, likely Immeasurable (Comparable to Cosmic Cube Beyonder) | Unknown Lifting Strength: At least Regular Human Striking Strength: At least Human Class Durability: At least Human level physically, Low Outerverse level via powers | At least Human level physically, Multiverse level+ via powers | Unknown physically, Outerverse level via powers Stamina: Unknown Range: Low Outerversal | Multiversal+ | Outerversal Standard Equipment: Power Wand (formerly) Intelligence: High Weaknesses: Unknown Key: Pre-Retcon | Post-Cosmic Cube Retcon | Post-Beyonders Retcon (after absorbing their powers) Notes: He originally gained his extraordinary abilities by mutation through exposure to radiation from an experimental particle generator. Later this origin was changed into that this opened a "pinhole" into the realm of the Beyonder. Later still to that it irradiated him with the energies that infuse a Cosmic Cube. And his most recent origin is that he was created by the Beyonders as a bomb to destroy all universes. Before making any changes to this page, please read and follow the Power-scaling Rules for Marvel and DC Comics. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Marvel Comics Category:Cosmic Entities Category:Reality Warpers Category:Time Users Category:Probability Users Category:Energy Users Category:Neutral Characters Category:Comicbook Characters Category:Matter Users Category:Male Characters Category:Information Users Category:Quantum Users Category:Flight Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Portal Users Category:Wand Users Category:Humans Category:Villains Category:Glass Cannons Category:Tier 2 Category:Tier 1